


One day we'll reveal the truth

by allyasavedtheday



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Healing The Twins, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, Twinyards' therapy sessions, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: “Is there a reason you don’t like Neil?” Bee asks him then and Aaron doesn’t understand how the fuck they got onto this when she’s supposed to be fixing him and Andrew.“I don’t trust him,” he says eventually. “All he’s done since he’s got here is cause trouble.”“Well, a lot of that was out of Neil’s control,” Betsy reminds him evenly.“That doesn’t suddenly make him a good person.”“Watch him then.”Aaron startles so much at Andrew’s voice he twists in his chair to stare at him. Andrew hasn’t addressed him directly all day but he’s looking at Aaron now.“You think he’s using me or trying to fuck me over or whatever’s going on in your head- watch him. Watch us for the next week. Stop averting your gaze and pretending it doesn’t exist and then I might listen to what you have to say.”
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 147
Kudos: 1663
Collections: All for the Game Fics





	One day we'll reveal the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy it's been a while since i've done this asdjfh
> 
> I've had this idea for _ages_ and i finally got around to finishing it tonight :) Essentially this is focused on Aaron coming to terms with Andrew and Neil's relationship and also on the twins making some kind of breakthrough with their therapy sessions. Though there's still a healthy dose of andreil from both andrew and aaron's pov and what their relationship looks like in the months after the books end :)
> 
> Title comes from Youth by Daughter
> 
> I hope you like it!! :')

Aaron watches the clock tick on the wall above Bee’s head. They have seven minutes left of their session today and so far it’s mainly consisted of stilted silences and them talking at each other through Bee. Aaron doesn’t even understand why Andrew agrees to their arrangement when this is what counts as a regular session – it’s not like they’re making any progress.

Bee asks Andrew about Neil then, an innocuous question about how he is, but Aaron still can’t manage to keep his expression neutral, face twisting into a scowl before he can stop himself.

Bee notices because she notices everything. “Aaron?” she says calmly. “Is something the matter?”

He shrugs, defensive. “I just don’t see what Josten has to do with our sessions.”

Bee’s expression remains passive as she regards him. “Neil is a very important part of Andrew’s life; he may feel like talking about him.”

_When does Andrew feel like talking about anything_, he thinks mutinously.

“As your brother’s partner, that does make him an important part of your life as well, Aaron,” Bee continues and Aaron can’t squash down the derisive scoff that slips out of him.

“Not likely,” he mutters, slanting his gaze away from her and Andrew.

“Is there a reason you don’t like Neil?” Bee asks him then and Aaron doesn’t understand how the fuck they got onto this when she’s supposed to be fixing him and Andrew.

“I don’t trust him,” he says eventually. “All he’s done since he’s got here is cause trouble.”

“Well, a lot of that was out of Neil’s control,” Betsy reminds him evenly.

“That doesn’t suddenly make him a good person.”

“Watch him then.”

Aaron startles so much at Andrew’s voice he twists in his chair to stare at him. Andrew hasn’t addressed him directly all day but he’s looking at Aaron now.

“You think he’s using me or trying to fuck me over or whatever’s going on in your head- watch him. Watch _us_ for the next week. Stop averting your gaze and pretending it doesn’t exist and _then_ I might listen to what you have to say.” Andrew’s voice is quietly controlled but Aaron can tell he’s annoyed. It’s more than he’s gotten from his brother in a while.

“What do you think, Aaron?” Bee’s voice carefully interrupts their stare down and Aaron looks back to her.

He doesn’t like spending any more time with Josten than he has to but if it means he can figure out what kind of fucking spell he’s got Andrew under he’ll do it.

“Fine.”

*

Their ride back to the court is silent. When Andrew pulls into the space next to Matt’s truck Aaron finally decides to voice what’s on his mind. “You can’t tip Josten off,” he says. “You want me to see what he’s really like with you, you can’t let him know I’m paying attention.”

“This conversation ended about fifteen minutes ago,” Andrew says flatly, opening his door and climbing out of the car without a backward glance.

Aaron grits his teeth and follows him inside.

They change out without speaking and Aaron is actually almost relieved when he hears the noise coming from the court. He’s never going to be as exy obsessed as Kevin or Josten but practice and games are a distraction, if nothing else. It’s a chance for his brain to switch off for a few hours.

Wymack calls for a water break when he sees them coming so they can warm up before joining the scrimmage. Nicky bounds towards him immediately, always overly-invested in hearing about his and Andrew’s therapy sessions, but for once Aaron focuses on where Andrew goes.

He’s at the edge of the court, stopped outside the plexiglass right beside where Josten is dropping his helmet and picking up his water bottle. There’s an easy grin on Neil’s face which Aaron doesn’t really expect – if there’s one thing he can acknowledge his brother and Josten have in common, it’s that neither of them fucking smile.

They take off in a jog around the outer ring of the court then and Aaron brushes away his cousin’s questions with a distracted, “I have to warm up, Nicky.”

He doesn’t catch up to them because, quite frankly, he doesn’t want to but he stays a few paces behind. He can’t hear their conversation but he can see enough of their faces to know they’re passing comments back and forth every so often.

It’s weird to see Andrew talk. He never really does anymore ever since he came off his meds – Aaron’s not sure if anyone else even notices but he does. He feels Andrew’s silences as if they were screams. And he’s not spouting off an endless stream of conversation now but it’s clear he’s actively talking to Neil, not just tolerating him.

See, this is Aaron’s problem. He doesn’t understand what’s so fucking special about Neil. Why is _he_ the one Andrew talks to? Why is _he_ the one that Andrew makes time for? When all Neil has ever done is bringing the fucking mafia down on top of them.

He can grudgingly admit that a part of him is jealous. Is it so much for him to want to have a normal relationship with his brother where they can actually hold a conversation and not end up ignoring each other? He knows a part of him is pissed at Josten because Andrew uses up any energy has for other people on him. It means there’s never anything left for Aaron or Nicky.

He feels petulant even thinking about it but it’s not fucking fair.

He shakes his head then, forcing the thought away.

That’s not the point of this week.

The point is to prove Josten isn’t good enough for his brother. It shouldn’t be that hard.

* * *

Andrew almost wants to laugh at how transparent Aaron is being. He barely looks up when the door to their dorm opens and Aaron soldiers in. Neil looks up though, mouth dropping open in surprise and hands stilling on Andrew’s leg.

It’s exactly what Aaron zeros in on – Andrew lying on the couch, legs draped over Neil’s lap. Neil had been rubbing at the muscle in his calf after Andrew had pulled it in a sparring session with Renee earlier. It’s a fairly innocent position by all accounts but Aaron looks so dumbfounded you’d swear he caught them doing something much worse.

“Hello?” Neil greets confusedly and Andrew bites back a smirk as he buries his face in his phone.

Aaron rallies then, remembering whatever flimsy excuse he came up with to come over here. “I need to borrow some of Kevin’s notes for an assignment. He said he’d be out and the old key still works. I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Andrew spies Neil’s furrowed brow but he appears otherwise oblivious. “He uses the desk on the left,” Neil says, gesturing behind him. “How are Kevin’s history notes supposed to help you with medicine?”

“It’s an anatomy assignment,” Aaron replies surprisingly smoothly. “Kevin has sources from the Renaissance about it.” Andrew has to give credit where credit is due: his brother at least thought this through.

Neil accepts the answer and slumps back against the couch, hands returning to Andrew’s shin, not pressing anymore, just trailing lightly over the bone. “What do you want for dinner?” he asks then, looking to Andrew.

Andrew hears Aaron still where he was rifling through the drawers behind them and suppresses an eye roll. Does Aaron honestly think they’re so uncivilised they don’t even eat fucking dinner together? “What’s in the fridge?”

Neil huffs a laugh and starts ticking items off on his fingers. “Milk, Kevin’s protein shake, butter, ketchup probably.”

“Me and Nicky are getting takeout. He said to invite you.”

Andrew has to admit even he’s surprised at that. The four of them and Kevin still spend time together, especially during their weekends at Columbia. But it’s usually Nicky spearheading the family get-togethers. (Probably why Aaron mentioned him.)

Neil shares a look with Andrew, eyebrow raised in a silent question. Andrew shrugs, knowing Neil will take that answer however he wants and happy enough to go along with it. “Sounds good.”

Aaron’s standing behind the couch now, a sheaf of papers in his hand. He casts them one more look like they’re a puzzle he doesn’t understand and nods. “You can come to our place. Say, seven.”

Neil nods and Aaron scuttles out of the room.

Andrew’s not sure what pearls of wisdom Aaron collected during the exchange but he’s almost looking forward to their session with Bee next week.

*

Nicky doesn’t appear surprised when they show up at his dorm room at 7:02 so Aaron must’ve pre-warned him. Andrew’s mildly curious as to how much of all of this his cousin actually knows. If there’s one thing he and Nicky share any solidarity over it’s a quiet uncertainty about how Aaron truly feels about their sexuality.

Still, Nicky’s beaming when he opens the door, ever the eager host. Andrew always finds it interesting returning to this room – Neil’s original “home” when he first arrived at Palmetto. Really, the only things Andrew sees when he enters the room are all the spots where they’ve kissed, memories flickering behind his eyes as he glances around the space. Neil appears less pre-occupied, immediately offering to help.

“I think we can handle emptying takeout cartons onto plates,” Nicky laughs, jostling Neil’s shoulder. “We got it covered. Sit down, relax! Make yourself at home! D’you want a drink?”

“Water’s fine,” Neil answers and Andrew rolls his eyes. Neil’s either being polite or health conscious or both.

Aaron arrives out from the kitchen then, two plates in hand. “Hey,” he says once he sees them, expression carefully neutral. He’s not sure what Aaron expects from tonight. It’s not like he and Neil will behave any differently than they do any other time a group of them have dinner together.

They gather on the floor around the coffee table as plates are doled out and Andrew feels Neil’s weight settle beside them as they reach for their food. They’re not sitting too close to be uncomfortable but their knees are touching where they’re folded up on the floor. It’s a small point of contact, one that Andrew can quietly admit to himself looks something like progress. The feeling of Neil’s touch, casual and undemanding, is something he finds himself wanting – and _enjoying_ – more and more.

He’s halfway through his first spring roll when he notices Aaron’s stare. His eyes are locked on Andrew and Neil’s knees and his expression is inscrutable. He looks up when he notices Andrew watching him, hunching his shoulders defensively and tucking into his food. The others seem to be oblivious, Neil and Kevin too distracted by whatever dramatics Nicky is spouting to notice.

Dinner passes calmly after that. Both Andrew and Aaron are quiet but it’s not all that different from usual so no one comments on it.

As they’re leaving Andrew’s hand goes to the small of Neil’s back to guide him out the door. It’s instinctive and Andrew doesn’t care if Aaron notices or not because the way Neil slows a bit to lean into his touch is what he’s really after in this moment. His fingers clench in the back of Neil’s t-shirt slightly and Neil looks over his shoulder at him, a smile hidden in his eyes.

That’s the only validation he really wants.

* * *

Aaron spends four days watching Andrew and Neil, feeling increasingly confused with every interaction they have. Part of him doesn’t entirely believe that Andrew hasn’t tipped Josten off to what they’re up to but Josten seems so fucking oblivious it’s hard to tell. A quieter part of him is insisting there’s a side of Neil and Andrew’s relationship he’s missed completely in his disdain for Neil these past few months.

Because it’s the small things Aaron keeps noticing.

The small touches that Andrew never tolerates from anyone but somehow Neil is an exception. The way they lean into each other without even seeming to realise they’re doing it. The way they always seem to take each other into consideration in every decision they make. He can’t recall if they’ve always been like that but he can’t confidently say this is some kind of fuck buddies situation anymore.

The truth is he’s always known Andrew has feelings. He keeps them hidden, under deals and transactions so he doesn’t have to face them. But they’re there. When Andrew had called off their deal to be with Neil Aaron had felt panic seize in his chest because he knew that meant Neil was important. Andrew doesn’t let himself feel but he does with Neil and Aaron has never believed Neil’s intentions are as pure.

Everyone’s always so concerned about Andrew hurting Neill. No one’s ever considered the fact that Neil could hurt Andrew.

It’s why Aaron’s never trusted him, never fallen for his bullshit the way every other idiot on their team does.

Right now though, he’s not sure what he believes anymore.

This time it hadn’t been intentional. The last time he’d barged into their dorm he hadn’t been sure what he expected to see but he just knew he’d wanted to catch them off guard, he’d wanted to make sure Andrew wasn’t expecting him. But today he’d honestly just been hanging out with Kevin at the dining hall and was coming back to watch an exy game with him.

Kevin stops dead as soon as he gets through the door, causing Aaron to walk into his back. “Quiet,” Kevin warns lowly. “If we wake them up Andrew’s knife is either gonna end up lodged in the door frame or one of our heads.”

Aaron peers around Kevin’s shoulder and blinks at the sight in front of him.

It’s not unlike the last time he walked in on them. Neil’s the one lying on the couch this time, one hand behind his head and eyes closed. It’s his brother that really throws Aaron for a loop. Andrew is sprawled on top of Neil, head pillowed on Neil’s chest and looking completely at ease in sleep in a way Aaron’s never seen him. Neil’s other arm is resting lightly across Andrew’s back, holding him place, and they look so fucking…_close_ Aaron feels a little dumbfounded.

Kevin hardly reacts though, except to soften his footfalls as he pads into the kitchen. Aaron shakes himself and closes the door gently behind him before scurrying after Kevin.

“They do that often?” he asks once he gets to the kitchen.

Kevin shrugs, fiddling with the coffee pot. “Sometimes. It used to be that I’d only ever see them like that by accident. Like if they shared a bed at night and I woke up before them. I don’t think they really care anymore though. I’d rather walk in on that than them making out.”

Aaron nods absently, choosing his next words carefully. “So you think they’re really…” He trails off, unsure how to finish his sentence.

“In love?” Kevin prompts. “I have no fucking idea. All I know is I told Andrew when I first got to Palmetto that I’d give him something to live for if he helped me. One night we were sitting around in the living room and Andrew told me I’d held up my end of the bargain. He’d been looking at Neil asleep at other end of the couch when he said it, so-“ Kevin shrugs again, gesturing vaguely with his hand.

The answer bowls Aaron over. He knows Andrew has feelings for Neil. He’s not stupid. But to have Andrew all but openly admit it to one of them? That’s- that says a lot more than he ever expected.

“And Neil?” he forces out because this doesn’t mean shit if Josten isn’t being genuine.

Kevin considers him for a second but doesn’t press, just pours coffee into one of the mugs he’d set on the island and pushes it towards Aaron. “I didn’t think Neil cared about anything more than exy. But if Andrew is an option then he’ll always choose Andrew.”

Aaron wraps his hands around the coffee cup as he absorbs that. It’s not that he’s surprised, necessarily, it’s just that- well. It’s more that he’s not surprised at all that gets to him.

He’s hated Josten for so long, hated the stupid spell he’s had Andrew under, hated that Andrew seemed to prioritise him over everyone. But he’s always known in some part of his mind that Neil wasn’t lying. He thinks more than anything he might be annoyed at himself. Annoyed that Neil seemed to understand Andrew in a way none of them ever could, that Neil not only knew how to talk to Andrew but how to get him to talk back.

Aaron’s wanted to be a part of Andrew’s life for so long, to be his brother, but he’s always fucking it up and driving Andrew away. Aaron’s his fucking blood and he can’t get his brother to even react unless he’s antagonising him but somehow Neil figured it out. It’s not fair but Aaron knows he needs to stop blaming Josten for it.

“He’s okay, Aaron.” Kevin’s voice interrupts his reverie and Aaron looks up to find an oddly earnest expression on his face. “Neil’s helping him…I think they’re helping each other, honestly.”

Aaron looks at the closed door that leads to living room and thinks of how peaceful Andrew had looked when they walked in. “I know.”

* * *

Andrew feels an odd sense of anticipation as they sit down in Bee’s office. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit curious as to what Aaron has to say after the last week.

Bee regards them both as she settles in her chair. “So, I believe you had a task this week, Aaron,” she says. It’s more of a gentle nudge than a question but Andrew still notices Aaron shift in his seat beside him.

He says nothing at first but then he sighs and lets out a defeated, “You win.”

Andrew looks up in surprise, staring at the resentful expression on his brother’s face.

“What does that mean, Aaron?” Bee asks patiently.

Aaron rolls his eyes but Andrew recognises it more as a defence mechanism than him actually being annoyed. “I believe Neil fucking loves you, alright?” He fidgets in his seat again, averting his gaze from Andrew and staring steadfastly at a chip on the table.

It shocks him – if only because he and Neil haven’t said those words to each other yet. If only because he’s barely started to admit it to himself in recent weeks.

He focuses back on Aaron when he starts speaking again. “I realised I’m mostly just fucking angry at you because you let Josten in without him barely even trying and I’ve been practically begging you to acknowledge my fucking existence since we were sixteen but you still don’t give a shit unless it’s some kind of deal that you can get something out of.”

Andrew inhales a breath, feeling acutely as if he’d been punched in the stomach. Neil had always said he and Aaron didn’t understand each other – that it was fundamentally why they couldn’t get along – but he hadn’t expected that he’d been getting it this wrong for so long.

“Neil tried,” he says after a too long silence, focusing on the easiest part to explain. “Neil tried to get me to let him in and I did because he never expected anything. He always asked and accepted what answer he was given.

“I don’t- it’s not that I don’t want to let you in,” he continues, feeling like he might choke on the words. He doesn’t know how to fucking do this. “I just don’t know how to give you what you want. I got rid of Tilda for you and you didn’t- it didn’t make you better. I tried to protect you from other girls who were going to hurt you but it just made you angry and made you lie to me. I don’t know what you _want_.

“I don’t know how to be your brother,” he admits finally, looking at Bee instead of Aaron.

There’s a beat of silence and then Aaron lets out a strangled breath. “Jesus Andrew, you don’t have to _be_ anything. You just are. Just fucking talk to me like a normal human being. Just go to the library with me some time or something. I don’t need anything else.”

Andrew nods silently, feeling his stomach twist when he sees Bee holding back a smile.

“Let’s talk about this a bit more,” she interjects with an encouraging nod. “Shall we?”

*

Andrew feels exhausted when they finish their session. He almost forgets Neil had borrowed the car while they were gone and is going to be picking them up until he sees him in the parking lot, leaning against the hood of the Maserati with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Aaron sends him a fleeting glance before he trudges forward straight up to Neil. Neil looks taken aback but meets his gaze after a confused look in Andrew’s direction.

“I believe you,” Aaron says, voice steely with resolve. “But you’re still a pain in the ass.”

With that, he shoulders past Neil and climbs into the back of the car without another word. Andrew watches amusedly as Neil gapes after him, turning his surprised expression on Andrew once the car door slams closed. “What was that about?” And then, as soon as he takes in the weariness on Andrew’s face, he asks, “Are you okay?”

Andrew nods, stepping closer until his side is pressed against Neil’s hip. “I’ll tell you later,” he mutters, barely resisting the urge to curl into Neil’s arms. “I want to go home.”

Neil nods, hand coming up to card through Andrew’s hair once. “Okay,” he murmurs, pressing their foreheads together for an instant – a fleeting moment of comfort that barely tides him over – before releasing Andrew again.

“Neil,” he calls out just as Neil is about to round the car to the driver’s side door.

Neil looks up, hand paused on the door handle.

“Thanks,” he says.

Neil furrows his brow. “For what?”

“For asking me to do these sessions with Aaron.”

Understanding colours Neil’s expression and he smiles like the sun. Andrew feels his stomach clench at the sight.

The car ride home is quiet but he thinks for the first time ever it almost feels comfortable.

It’s…better.

*


End file.
